Digimon United
by Crimsondramon X
Summary: 100 years have passed since the digimon data squad shut down and now Lance, a freshman has recieved his digimon, charcoalmon, and he has to find the five great digital rings in order to stop the evil lord of greed and restore peace to the digital world.
1. The Entrance to the Digital World

Digimon United

I own some Digimon, but not others, I own the characters, I do not own the Digimon anime

Chapter 1

The Entrance to the Digital World

100 years ago the Digimon data squad shut down... The digimon were left under their own will. The evil lord of greed, Barbamon has come. Digimon have been made his slaves, but him, being the lord of greed, wants to take over the human world as well, but to do so, he needs a human pawn...

At High School 102 a freshman, named Lance is walking down the street, to get to school. He wears a red with black striped jacket with a golden scarf and black pants, when he sees another student. He was wearing a navy blue vest and a black undershirt as well as jeans and low rising blue converse. "Hey are you going to 102 too? What's your name?" Something flashed in his backpack. He said, "My name's Max I've got to go, NOW" He ran off into an alley flashed into a bright light and disappeared into a silhouette, At least that's what Lance thought. "Whoa! I must be losin' it!"

When he had arrived at school, he realized that Max was in his homeroom. He was marked absent. Other than wondering where Max had disappeared to during Math and Science, he had a normal day until after 6th period when he saw Bridget. Bridget was the most popular kid in the school (yes, she became the most popular kid on the very 1st day, DEAL WITH IT!) Bridget was blonde haired with scarlet colored eyes. She was wearing a pink Capri sleeveless shirt, pink high heels, and tight black pants. She ran into the bathroom just as Lance was passing by. Then the bathroom door flew open as a green flash came from inside. "Well when you gotta go, you gotta go!" he said smiling, imaging the thought.

By the end of the school day Lance put two and two together and figured out that they had gone to the same place, but where? Just then his backpack seemed to flash red for a split second. "Whoa! I don't remember carrying this many books!" Once he got to his locker, he realized that…There was an egg in his backpack? He took it out and examined it, when some bullies yelled from down the hall, "Hey guys look! The chicken laid an egg!" Realizing that they were coming fast, he left his backpack and took only his egg. He realized that there was some more weight was coming from his pocket he took out a digivice from his pocket although he didn't know what it was. "What is this thing?" He started smashing random buttons suddenly is egg started glowing red, like fire. Suddenly a small black rock hatched from out of the egg. It suddenly grew small, stubby arms and jumped out of Lance's grasp. He went up to the bullies and said, "Pyro bubble! Hi-ya!" As this was happening, he put the digivice back in his pocket.

"Ah!" the bullies yelled. "Man you're too freaky!" they said as they ran off. It then approached Lance.

"Wha… What the hell are you?"

"I'm charcoalmon!"

"Well 'charcman' why exactly are you here?"

"First off, it's _CHARCOALMON. S_econd, I'm your partner Digimon!" Charcoalmon gave a carefree smile

"Well then come here you freaky little rock thingy!"

Charcoalmon jumped into Lance's arms. A red aura surrounded them. In a blink of an eye, they weren't in a school hallway, they were in a prairie! The wind suddenly blew around them as if to give a warning, something bad was near.

"What! Wh- Where am I?"

"Well, How am I supposed to know?!"

"Well… aren't you a Digimon? Don't you know like everything?!"

"Um….no. Where'd you get that?"

"Never mind"

"Well are we going to find a way out here or what?"

"Um…sure" Lance said as if he had just realized the problem for the first time. They started walking, each boulder looking the same as the previous one. Every blade of grass looked as if it had been cloned. Every…well you get the point. Then a fierce howl came from a far off hill. Lance looked to see what was making the noise and saw a pack of fox-like Digimon coming from the hill.

"I'm gonna name the big one bubbles."

"Why 'Bubbles', Charcoalmon?"

"Oh, that's easy; he's got these funny little white bubbles coming out of his mouth."

Now, if Lance was paying attention in Science class, he would've known what that meant… (And if u don't know what that means, it means that it is rabid). As this interesting conversation was taking place, the fox Digimon had gotten surprisingly closer(now lance had put 2 and 2 together and realized that they didn't want to be friends.) the leader of the pack (Bubbles P) roared out his attack " Cunning Claw" he slashed at the air and the force of it scratched lance across the face.

"Why you little- I'm gonna kick the…"

Charcoalmon saving Lance from saying something that would get me sued for foul language, said "Lance, watch your mouth!"(Phew! Close call!)

The fox Digimon and 'bubbles'…

"Ok you know I'm just gonna call these guys Foxmon" Lance interrupted, ME?...Any way they started attacking Charcoalmon. Who fell over on the ground, bleeding.

"No! Charcoalmon!"


	2. LOAD! D SCANNER!

Chapter 2

Load! D-Scanner!

"Oh no, this can't be happening." Cried out Lance as he as he ran over to help the injured charcoalmon. He drove the foxmon away except for 'bubbles' (man that's funny). Bubbles kept looking at lance menacingly, while he was trying to heal charcoalmon.

"Leave my territory at once!" Bubbles hissed.

"Just relax, like I am!"Please note that Lance was not relaxed at the moment spoken.

"We're just passing through"

Then a small voice cried out, "Just do what he says, Lance!"

"Why should I? He hurt you!"

"I'm fine! We have to go, NOW!"

'Bubbles' charged wildly at charcoalmon and clamped his jaws around his body. Charcoalmon screamed in pain from the force of the bite.

Lance couldn't take it anymore; all he wanted to do was get charcoalmon to safety and leave. Suddenly a bright red light came from his digivice and a band of energy surrounded his wrist.

Lance shouted as loud as he could…

"Load! D-Scanner! (By now the awesome music from data squad is playing)"

Lance grabbed the energy on that was formed on his wrist and scanned it with his digivice, which launched the data to Charcoalmon. Charcoalmon started digi-volving…

"CHARCOALMON DIGI-VOLVE TOOOOOO!!"

"SMOLDERMON!"

Smoldermon turned to face bubbles.

Lance looked a bit confused.

"Digivolve, what's digi-volving."

Smoldermon gave a devilish smirk.

"Digi-volving is a technique used on a Digimon to turn him to a more powerful form."

"Sweet, let the ownage begin. Charcoalmon, attack."

"You got it!" he said as he charged forward to bubbles.

"Smokescreen spine!" The small ferret-looking Digimon said as he was running.

Smoke began coming from the black streak Smoldermon's back, engulfing 'Bubbles'. Smoldermon jumped over the smoke and unleashed a second attack.

"Pyro core." And he unleashed a barrage of fireballs from his mouth.

Bubbles couldn't take the power of the freshly evolved in-training, he ran off toward the horizon, yelling "You just wait I'll digi-volve one day soon and take revenge!"

Lance looked at Smoldermon who was panting like a dog (which is weird since he looks like a ferret)

"Dude, you o.k., you don't look so good."

"It's okay I'm just de-digivolving."

Charcoalmon collapsed on the ground. Lance picked him up.

"Here I'll carry you in my scarf." He said as they walked across towards the sunset.

--

from now on, I will update every Monday


	3. The Mystery of the Dark Lord

Chapter 3

The Mystery of the Dark Lord

(Hey remember that guy in the navy jacket, Max. Well this chapter revolves around him)

Max found himself in a swampy area. Something moved around in his jacket's inner pocket. A blue ball with tiny ears hopped out yelling, "Air, air, I need air!"

"Oh it wasn't that bad in there was it?"

"You know in your world they have this thing called dry cleaning."

" I don't have time for a waste like that."

"Apparently you haven't had the joy of being stuffed inside a 3 inch hole that smells like…"

"Whoa there Barkmon you know words like that could get "THE MASTER" sued. (I love Max already.) They kept walking until they reached a puddle of water.

"Hey Barkmon do you think this water is safe to drink."

"I don't know I'll check." He said as he hopped up to the puddle.

"I don't think it's safe Max."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I see something moving insid-ahhh!"

"Barkmon!" Cried Max as he pried a salamander-like Digimon..(You know let's skip the entire animal like stuff I'll just call it a salamandmon.) So as I was saying he pried salamandmon off of Barkmon.

Salamandmon hissed at Max "Leave my Domain or feel my wrath!"

"Really well get ready to feel mine."

Max took out a D-scanner and dark blue energy surrounded his wrist.(Now let's switch the music to Braveheart p.s. Braveheart is one of my favorite Digimon soundtracks)

"Load! D-Scanner!"

"Barkmon digi-volve toooooo…!!

Shinepuppymon!

Salamandmon looked confused "You are able to digi-volve to in-training already, Lord Barbamon will not be pleased." Salamandmon tried returning to his puddle.

"Not so fast!" Yelped Shinepuppymon.

"Magnum Fang" he cried and his teeth became steel and bit down on salamandmon's tail.

"Oooooh…That looked like it hurt." Max laughed.

"Release me mongrel!" hissed salamandmon.

Shinepuppymon let him go only to attack him again.

"Haos howl!"

A burst of energy from the little dog Digimon's(by the way imagine guilmon's in training except blue with white feet and a white diamond on his forehead..That's what Shinepuppymon looks like) mouth overwhelmed salamandmon. After the attack finished salamandmon was gone.

"Man I'm exhausted" said Shinepuppymon.

"Well we better get you out of here then."

"What's the rush my boy?" said a creepy voice from behind Max.

"Who's there?" Max said as he turned around only to find no one there.

"Max look there, up in the sky!" Max looked up to see the dark outline of a Digimon in the clouds.

"Who are you?" Max cried.

"I am dark lord Barbamon-Demon Lord of Greed, and I have seen your power and wish to make you my apprentice."

"Sorry, but I know your type and I am no one's pawn."

"I am sorry to hear that, if you ever change your mind I will be in the dark area of the Digital World."

"My answer is no!"

"Then you shall perish with the other digi-destined!" And the figure disappeared.

"Wait, what do you mean by others?" but there was no reply.

"Answer me." Nothing.

"WHAT OTHERS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, here is Chapter 3 if you've read before, you would know that i am posting every Monday. PLEASE REVIEW I'VE ONLY GOTTEN ONE SO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Winds of Change

Chapter 4

The winds of change

A blonde walks down an icy path with a small Digimon in her hands.

"…With Ben Affleck's butt!"

They both squealed.

"Wait does Ben Affleck have a Digimon? I hope he does!"

"Hold up, Sparklemon, is this the digital world you were talking about before?"

"I guess it is. Hey, that means that three of the five digi-destined have been chosen and sent here."

"Who are the other four?"

"I don't know!"

Bridget looked around. "Hey! Haven't we walked past here before?"

Sparklemon looks around too. "How can you tell? Everything looks like the first chapter except with i… am I fired?" she asked me.

"*sigh* I guess not considering that we're in the MIDDLE OF A CHAPTER!"

"Heh, oh yeah right."

Suddenly, a bright light put a glare into Bridget's eyes.

"Ah! What the hell is that!?"

"It looks like a comet, and it's about to land in the core."

"The what?"

"The core, you see there are 5 sections of the digital world, the prairie, the swamp, the tundra, the mountains, and the core, the center of the digital world, it is also where Fanglongmon's castle is."

"Who's that?"

"He's the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns."

"Look, Sparklemon! It landed!"

"We have to see what it is!"

LOAD D-SCANNER!

SPARKLEMON DIGI-VOLVE TOOOOOO…

SPRITEMON!

"Come on! Let's go see what that was all about!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, School is hell. At least I got to make something to post, my list of priorities:

1 School  
2 Gym  
3 Girlfriend  
4 Freaky girl who likes me and never leaves me alone  
5 Fanfiction  
So…yeah, 2 chapters for Bridget!


	5. The Winds of Change part 2

Chapter 5:

Winds of change (part 2)

Recap:

Does Bridget like Ben Affleck?

Does Ben Affleck have a Digimon?

Will I actually make a real recap, instead of these crappy questions that no one cares about?

The answer to all these is no.

Bridget was running towards the core, with Spritemon flying beside her. Suddenly, a Gotsumon jumped in the way.

"It is I, no me…No! Yes! It is I, Gotsumon, your enemy for the next few minutes."

"Wait! Out of the way, short stuff, a huge, powerful enemy landed in the core!"

"Um…that was me…"

"Oh…so what are you like an in-training?"

"A rookie, actually, and now, YOU DIE! ROCK FIST!"

The force of the attack sent Spritemon flying back.

"Ah!"

"No! Spritemon!"

"Now, to finish this, ROCK FI-"

"Pyro bubble!"

"What the-"

The attack popped in front of Gastumon's face and made him fall backwards. Charcoalmon jumped out. Lance followed him.

"Heh looks likes you ladies could use some help!" Charcoalmon exclaimed.

"Um…sexist much?" Spritemon replied

"Wha- Is that you Lance?" Bridget said

"A- er-eh-i- o- CHARCOALMON! LOAD! D-SCANNER!" Lance said as he hid behind a pile of snow.

"CHARCOALMON DIGI-VOLVE TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SMOLDERMON!"

"Spritemon, you rest for now, I'll take care of this chump!" Smoldermon said.

"He's a rookie" Spritemon said

"Seriously?!?!?" Smoldermon said as he looked at Gotsumon suspiciously.

"YES! I'M A ROOKIE! DEAL WITH IT! ROCKFIST!"

Smoldermon side-stepped too avoid the attack. Then he started running around Gotsumon.

"Catch me if you can, you big pile of rock!"

"I intend to! ROCK ERUPTION!"

A hole appeared in the ground before Gotsumon and an eruption of boulders around the size of Gotsumon himself. They made a surrounding wall around Smoldermon.

"Wha- WHAT IS THIS!" Smoldermon screamed.

"Now to finish this, COLLAPISING RO…"

"SPARKLING GUST!!!!!!"

Gotsumon was sent flying back as well as the rocks.

"Still think I need your help?"

"Heh, alright let's finish this together"

"PYRO CORE!"

"SPARKLING GUST!"

"PYRO WHIRLWIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"crap…."

The incredibly strong attack defeated Gotsumon. He was now a big pile of data just lying there. Lance walked up to it.

LOAD-D_SACANNER! REVIVE!

Instantly, Gotsumon returned to normal.

"Hey, you feel like coming with us?"

(Sappy Moment Ruined in…)

3

2

1

"What the hell? What am I doing here?" Gotsumon said before running off.

"*sigh* I think another Digimon wants to kill me"

"Another? Who's the first?"

"Well then there I was working out…"

Then they walked towards the core together…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, sorry for the short chapter last week, but I've made up for it... LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!!!!!!(1 more than first chapter :P)

*please note my new pen name is HELL GREY CANNON223 as I plan to make more fanfics*


	6. An Icy Appearance

Chapter 5:

An Icy Appearance

We've seen what's going on in the digital world; now let's see what's happening on Earth. A red-headed 7th grade boy stands next to an angry detective.

"Father, where did Lance go?"

"I don't know, son, your brother along with two other students named Mataki Nuroku and Hitari Sasake. They are all his age and have in explicably vanished."

"…I see do you know anything about their disappearance?"

"Witnesses said one had some big egg before disappearing, the other two had some weird critter in their pockets."

"Is this a normal case for you?"

"I never have a normal case."

DING! DONG!

"Well, I'm officially off duty!"

Somebody rushed in the office.

"Francis! Come Quick!"

"What is it?" Francis said as he was running, pulling his son, Jimmy, behind him.

"Wha- What is this?!"

They looked, on the street was a huge crater made by a sole triangular item. People were gathered around it. Jimmy started hearing a small voice calling out to him.

"Jimmy, come to me, I can take you to your brother."

Jimmy started drifting towards the digivice slowly…

"I want to see Lance…"

"Jimmy! SON! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!"

Jimmy took no notice, he was in a trance. He jumped into the crater. He picked up the small digivice and pressed the center button. Immediately, a snow-like aura surrounded them and…Disappeared!

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!! I've lost my two children to the same thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the digital world Jimmy has arrived in the core. He is in the gate of Fanglongmon's castle.

"Wh- Where's Lance?"

"I dunno."

"Wha- What the HECK!"

He looks down to see a little white ball jumping up at his feet.

"Hey! Can you pick me up?!"

"Er- ok…"

Jimmy picked up the white ball.

"Hi, little guy."

"Call me Flakemon."

"Flakemon? What's the mon for?"

"Oh that…actually no one knows."

Meanwhile about a 5-minute walk away…

"So you were working out and flexing your increasingly large biceps when a dragon Digimon came to destroy you and you singlehandedly took him out in one blow and as he was being restored he set out a beam that reduced your muscles into …that."

"uhhh… yeah that's what happened!"Lance replied, surprised that Bridget actually believed him.

Spritemon however was skeptical due to the fact that Smoldermon couldn't breathe from laughing too hard.

"You actually believed that story, business people are better liars."

"They do that anyway!" Lance snapped.

"Right."

"Ice Crystals!"

"Wha-"

"Shardmon is in the house!"

"Defeat th- Brother?"

"Jimmy what are you doing here?!"

"I came looking for you. Shardmon, hold."

"Yes, master." Shardmon said as he jumped back to Jimmy's side.

"Wow! You can Digivolve already?! How long have you been here?"

"five minutes"

"Oh, you suck."

"What? I'm your exact opposite"

"Oh, you're really smart, so that must mean I'm- HEY!"

Bridget with a smirk said "This explains so much."

"Can we please change the subject?" pleaded Lance.

Smoldermon looked confused "why?"

"I don't like people mistaking my bravery for stupidity."

Bridget was shocked. "You ran away from a fluffymon!"

"I have allergies."

Jimmy cut in "You're not allergic to anything."

"Shut up."

"Oh, I get it you want me to lie."

Lance smacked his forehead "some genius."

"but why would you want to seem macho in front of…you like her don't you?"

"I-I do not!!" Lance stuttered while blushing.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" Jimmy inquired.

"To restore the digital rings."

"The what?" Charcoalmon said.

"that's your entire purpose, to guide these digi-destined to their respective digital rings."

"… I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Sparklemon faced Lance, "Was there a lot of movement right before Charcoalmon hatched?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You erased Charcoalmon's memory"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry about not uploading last week, and the late update this week. I sprained my wrist? Yeah. That works.

NEXT WEEK: Max's story


	7. One Wrong Choice

Chapter 7:

One wrong choice

On the other side of the digital world, dangerously close to one Barbamon's strongholds, Max and Barkmon search for food.

"Where are we supposed to find something to eat here?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I can smell it nearby."

"Hey look, maybe someone in that fortress has some food."

"Max, I sense great evil in there."

"Barbamon!" Max yelled as he ran towards the fortress.

"Wait Max they could be a higher level than in-training!"

"I don't care, I will destroy him!"

"He's a mega level you know you can't even come close to standing a chance against him."

"We'll just have to find out."

They both rush in only to find just one Digimon in strange clothing and a holographic image of Barbamon.

"I want that human working for me!" yelled the image before disappearing.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

The Digimon gave him a blank stare "How dare you order me, you human scum? I Viziermon, champion form of mummymon, do not understand why lord Barbamon would want you to fight for him."

"I thought I made it clear I don't want to join him."

"I don't recall giving you a choice! Decree of Obedience!"

"Aaaa!"

"Max!"

"You are under my mercy now."

"Max you O.K.?"

"I'll feel a lot better when I destroy the digi-destined."

Well things couldn't seem any worse. Tune in next week for the first of many confrontations, between the digi-destined and Max. Wait; Lance, Bridget and Jimmy; that's 3 and Max makes 4. Who is the 5th I guess you'll have to read and review to find out.


	8. two types of light

Digimon United chapter 8: 2 types of lights part 1

We come up into a field only to find Lance and Jimmy arguing over the fact Lance likes Bridget.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! Wait? No I don't." stuttered Lance.

Jimmy gave a triumphant grin "Aha! You admit it."

"Hey, no fair, you used reverse psychology!" whined Lance.

"What I'm your opposite"

"Oh I see you're really smart so that means, HEY!"

"Didn't we just go through this a few days ago?" asked Bridget.

Everybody laughed at this until Sparklemon interrupted "Guys this is not a time to laugh we still have a problem at hand."

"What's that?" Charcoalmon said with a hop.

"Your memory." she replied.

"Why is it such a problem in the first place?" asked Lance.

"For starters Charcoalmon has no idea where his digital ring is located." Sparklemon said with her voice quavering a little bit.

"So is there still hope for me doctor?" said Charcoalmon.

"What?" everybody said in unison.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, jeez!" Charcoalmon said in a huff.

Then an eerie silence took over.

"Hey guys, ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Said Bridget uneasily.

Charcoalmon looked up at the sky and saw an Argusmon (for those that don't know Argus is a monster covered in eyes….and he is always watching you, in fact he right behind you with a kni…. Back to the story. -CDX) Looking at them.

"Maybe."

Suddenly they felt the urge to turn around and they did so and what did they see?

Max and Shinepuppymon!

Lance looked up and recognized Max in an instant except he was wearing a uniform with Barbamon's insignia on it.

"Hey it's you Max what's with the uniform?" asked Lance.

"Silence filth!" was what he got back.

"Hey don't call my brother filth!" yelled Jimmy.

"Haos howl!" yelled Shinepuppymon (he looks a bit different now, he has darker color fur and it's ruffed up."

The attack would have hit Jimmy if Flakemon hadn't pushed him.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem."

"So Lance who exactly is this guy?" asked Jimmy.

"He's pretty cute." Said Bridget.

"Ignoring that." Said Lance very annoyed.

"Everybody digi-volve now!" yelled Flakemon.

"Charcoalmon…Sparklemon….Flakemon digi-volve toooo…… Smoldermon, Spritemon, Shardmon!"

"Pyro core!"

"Sparkling gust!"

"Ice crystals!"

All three attacks were shot at Shinepuppymon but he somehow blocked them.

Max now had a strange feeling now.

"What's this power I feel?"

A band of energy now surrounded his forearm.

"Load D-Scanner!"

"Shinepuppymon digi-volve tooo… Strabimon!"

The bi-pedal wolf boy snarled at the in-trainings.

"Light star!"

His claw lit up and he created a star with it and threw it at his enemies.

All of them were hit and de-digi-volved, except Smoldermon who was starting to glow.

Another band of energy appeared on Lance's forearm.

"Smoldermon digi-volve toooo…Flamemon!"

The two newly evolved rookies each took a fighting stance and faced each other, ready for battle.

CDX- Well this took me a while and yes it's just me RYUK has quit on Digimon united, but do not despair I'm still here. I'll try and make it as good as it was before so now all types of reviews even flames are accepted.


End file.
